Power of the Storm Repost
by DC13
Summary: (14 slash) Wally introduces Nigel to the power of the storm. Set after KND.


Disclaimer: The truly great Mr. Warburton owns these characters. Please don't sue me, I couldn't pay you even if you did, unless in Popcorn or Hamster food. Do you really want a ton of Hamster food? I didn't think so. I mean, what can you do with it? It says Multi-purpose Hamster Food, but does that mean you can build planes out of it? Or a boat? Or maybe you can make lobster food from it. I don't know why they label it like that if they don't mean it.

Summery: Wally wants to share something with Nigel. Set after Kids Next Door.

AN: Implied slash people. That means guy : guy happiness.

AN2: Wrote this with Anime-Crazi in mind. You could say it's sort of for her, in a gift kind of way! Happy Christmas and all Birthdays that I've ever missed.

* * *

"Nige…"

"Mmph."

"Nige, wake up." The summoning came a little more impatiently this time.

"I don't…"

"Nigel Uno, wake up!" The boy awoke on the third calling of his name to see his boyfriend leaning over his, his hair tickling his face. More importantly, to Nigel at least, he was topless.

"Wally? What do you want? Apart from the obvious… " The blonde rolled his eyes and tossed him his clothes.

"Come on, we're going out." The older boy blinked dumbly at him before pulling his shirt on. When his head emerged from the neck hole, he blinked at the clock and groaned.

"Wally, it's two in the morning!" He paused, listening. "And it's raining."

"Well done Nige, you can tell the time AND give an accurate description of the weather." The Australian was over by the window now, his forehead pressed against the glass. Nigel went over, fully dressed now, stood behind him and wrapped his arms round his waist, giving a cry of surprise.

"Wally, you're trembling!" He looked at him in concern; it wasn't like Wally to shake. "Are you alright?" His boyfriend sighed and leaned back into his arms, tilting his head to see him.

"Yeah, I'm fine but we have to get outside, now!" Without warning, he grabbed his hand and started pulling Nigel outside, despite his slight protests. When they got outside, he released his hand and stood there, face upturned to sky, closing his eyes and opening his mouth slightly. Nigel watched him, an eyebrow raised and slightly annoyed.

"Wally, if you woke me up just to watch you eat raindrops…" He started, before Wally lowered his head to look at him and he quailed at the look in his eyes. It was almost feral, his eyes dark with excitement and his whole body shaking.

"Don't you know Nige?" He asked, his voice husky and almost drowned by the thunder overhead. The boy shook his head, not trusting his voice. The blonde rolled his eyes, tilting his head back to the sky again. "If you eat raindrops when there's Thunder and Lightening, then you get the power of the Storm." Nigel had no answer for this; he was busy watching the rain run off Wally's chest and over the well-toned muscles on his stomach. He smiled, remembering the countless hours Wally had spent getting them perfect. Even more fun were the countless hours watching him get them perfect. The other boy noticed his smile and grinned, stepping closer to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. He shivered.

"Wally, you're freezing…" He chattered as the blonde nuzzled under his chin, placing a kiss to the pulse in his neck. The now dark-gold hair stuck to his forehead as Wally lifted his head, an innocent look in his eyes as water ran down either side of them.

"Run with me." His lips formed the simple request and Nigel found himself powerless to say no. He let Wally grab his hand and pull him around the garden, ending at the small shelter they had built a few years ago. They hurried in, Nigel flopping down on the bench and Wally lying down next to him, his head in his lap and facing the open door. They sat like this for a few minutes, regaining their breath.

"Power of the Storm, eh?" Nigel murmured, running a hand through the dripping hair on his lap. Wally grinned and nodded, purring like he always did when anything happened to his hair.

"It's true, honest." He said, closing his eyes and pushing his face forward slightly as cold wind rushed in, blowing rain onto his face. Nigel rolled his eyes, chuckling. It was little things like this that made him remember why he fell in love with the Australian in the first place. Wally rolled his head to face him, a small pout forming. "Don't laugh Nige, it's true."

"I wasn't laughing at the idea of Storm Power. I was simply thinking how cute you looked like that." The blonde blushed and rolled his head to watch the rain again. His hand snaked up Nigel's chest and to his collar, silently asking for his. Nigel smiled and linked their fingers, settling Wally's arm back to a more comfortable place around his waist. They sat like this in silence, until Nigel had thought Wally had fallen asleep. Then his voice drifted up to him, slow due to the ebbing adrenalin that had filled him from the start of the storm.

"Nige?"

"Yes?"

"Love you."


End file.
